A Talk
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: Little Kenji gets a visit from a certain someone.


**QED: I have really got to stop with these one-shots and get moving on my long stories. (ahem) Anyway, I saw The Avengers and it was FREAKING AWESOME! **

**Sano: Someone's happy.**

**QED: Hey I've been waiting for this movie and I loved it! I also found something really cute between Kenshin and Kaoru in the trailer for the new PSP game. Awww, it was sooooo CUTE! My fan-girl heart went pitter-patter. **

**Yahiko: /rolls his eyes/ Geez, her sappiness is coming out again.**

**QED: /hits him/ Be quiet you!**

**Kenshin: The Authoress owns nothing.**

A breeze floated across the meadow, shaking the grass, and made its way to a young woman who stood by a tree, watching the scene before her. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, but allowed some to hang freely and frame her face. Her eyes were dark, which contrasted with her pale face. A small smile was on her lips.

Her eyes followed a young, red-haired boy who was busy chasing a butterfly, while his parents sat a little ways away on a picnic blanket under the shade of tree.

"Kenji, be careful!" the mother called.

The boy stopped, but his father smiled and waved him off, allowing him to roam. "Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. It's bad for the baby anyways, de gozaru," the red-haired man said, pulling his pregnant wife toward him. "He'll be fine, de gozaru."

Kaoru huffed and leaned back against her husband. "You spoil him too much, Kenshin."

Kenshin only smiled.

The young woman smiled at the couple that resided underneath the tree's cover. They were happy, and that is what she wanted. She turned her attention back to the little boy, Kenji. After gaining his father's permission, he had continued to chase the elusive butterfly, talking to it every so often, trying to coax it near him. But contradictory to his appeals the butterfly continued on and led the boy straight to the young woman.

Kenji stared up at her, cocking his head; the butterfly completely forgotten. "You look funny," he said.

The young woman smiled, hiding a laugh behind her hand. "I do, do I?"

"Hai!" the boy confirmed. "I can see things through you…Why?"

She bent down on the ball of her feet to look him in the eye. "I guess you could say I'm different, little one."

Kenji frowned, shaking his red head. "Kenji is not little, de gozaru."

"I'm sorry, Kenji-kun," the young woman apologized, bringing a proud smile to the boy's face at the honorific. "My name is Tomoe."

"You're very pretty, Tomoe-dono," he replied, but then added quickly, "but not as pretty as Kaa-san."

Tomoe smiled, ruffling the boy's fine hair. "Of course not. Your okaa-san is very pretty."

"Hai! And Tou-san tries to tell her, but sometimes she doesn't believe him, de gozaru."

Tomoe showed no outward reaction on this information, so not to scare the boy, but simply continued smiling, but it held a slight sadness to it. "Well, tell her I said so, Kenji-kun."

Kenji looked at her with confusion. "But Kaa-san doesn't know you, Tomoe-dono."

"No…she does," she answered softly.

"How?" the ever persistent questioning continued.

"I am good friends with your otou-san," she said.

"Oh."

"Kenji!" a voice called out. "It's time to go home!"

Tomoe stood. "Go on, Kenji-kun. Your parents are waiting for you."

"Will I see you again?" he asked, hopefully.

Tomoe shook her head. "I do not think so, Kenji-kun."

Kenji's eyes began to fill with tears. "But I like you."

"I like you, too. But, I am not certain we will meet again, but I can promise you one thing," she said, brushing the boy's tears away.

"Hai?"

"I'll always be near you, watching over you."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

Kenji smiled through his tears, and Tomoe nudged him in the direction of his parents. "Good-bye, Tomoe-dono!"

"Good-bye, Kenji-kun," she said softly, as the boy rushed back.

"Are you sad, koishii?" a voice asked.

Tomoe turned around to see a young man looking at her. She shook her head. "No, anata. I'm very happy."

oOo

"Kenji! Where were you!" Kaoru demanded.

Kenji looked down at the ground. "Gomen, Kaa-san. I was only talking to Tomoe-dono."

Kaoru and Kenshin froze.

"Who, Kenji-chan?" Kenshin asked, his heart beating fast.

Kenji looked up at his father. "Tomoe-dono. She said she was friends with you, Tou-san." He turned to his mother. "She said to tell you that you're very pretty, Kaa-san."

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, but she put on a smile for her son. "She did, did she?"

"Hai!" Kenji said, smiling.

Kenshin wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, knowing how much that small statement meant to her.

"Where is Tomoe-dono?" Kenshin asked his son.

Kenji turned around and seeing Tomoe, who gave a small wave, pointed. "There, Tou-san!"

Kenshin and Kaoru looked but saw no one.

"Where, Kenji?"

"There!" he insisted. "She's standing next to that man with black hair."

Though seeing no one, Kenshin stiffened. _A man with black hair? Could it be?_

"Look, she's waving!" Kenji said excitedly.

A breeze suddenly floated by, a soft voice carrying. _I'm glad you are happy. Do not worry about me, anata. I am happy. Take care of him, Kaoru._

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, for they both had heard the voice. Kenshin tugged Kaoru closer into his embrace, his eyes shining. After standing there for a moment, Kenshin bent down and picked Kenji up.

"Let's go home, de gozaru." With that, the three left in the gaze of the two in trees.

**First and foremost, I do not believe in ghosts talking to people. I might be spiritual, but not that kind.**

**But, this was a plot bunny stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. And since this is fiction, whatever. **

**And, I like it. **


End file.
